Driven to Insanity
by Michi n Mandah
Summary: Yamato goes crazy, Taichi finds out. Taichi knows it's up to him make Yamato sane again. (Taito)(One-shot)(Written by Michi)


This story is dedicated to the lead singer of Pink Floyd. He went crazy, so his lyrics turned out to be weird. But I enjoy his band's music. Since Yamato is a rock star, I've decided the same will happen to him. Yamato fans-don't hate me, please. Note: This does have a little to do with Taito. And new songs such as Bike are given 100% credit to Pink Floyd, the writers of it.

It was an early evening. Yamato was sitting on his couch holding his guitar. He hadn't written a song in a year. It was making him so frustrated. He put on one of his CDs to calm his nerve. As he signed onto the internet on his computer trying to ignore his frustration in not being able to write a song, he noticed a lot of fan mail. Some of it was from teenage girls saying things like "Marry me, Yamato!" others said things like "When's your next concert? When are you going to bring out your next album?" He sighed. It made him more frustrated. Taichi noticed all these problems through out the days. He knew exactly what was bothering his Yamato. He tried helping. Didn't work all that good, but it made Yamato feel better when Taichi was around. Yamato laid back onto the couch and continued trying to write a song. He played a few tunes. "No. That's not going to work." He played some more. "That doesn't work either." Suddenly he heard the phone ring. He answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Yamato." 

"Oh, hey Taichi."

"I have a little something to ask you." 

"What is it, Taichi?" 

"Why haven't you written a song in such a long time?" 

"I don't know. I try to play something and it just doesn't sound right." 

"Oh. Crap. I have to go. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too, bye." Yamato sighed as the two hung up. As Yamato thought about love, he started getting a slight ability to write songs again. He wrote a song to Taichi. It wasn't one of his best, but it sounded good enough. He kept getting phone calls about him not writing, when his next concert is, when is next album is coming out. It was making him even more frustrated than before. He went to sleep. Maybe the next day he could write something. As morning came, he found himself crazy. (Literally. He went insane.) He grinned evilly as he ran out of his house after dressing himself...rather odd. His insanity helped him write a new song. It was weird. It was definitely weird, but, it was something new. 

I"I've got a bike, you can ride it if you like.   
It's got a basket, a bell that rings and   
Things to make it look good.   
I'd give it to you if I could, but I borrowed it.   
  


You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world.   
I'll give you anything, ev'rything if you want things.  
  


I've got a cloak. It's a bit of a joke.   
There's a tear up the front. It's red and black.   
I've had it for months.   
If you think it could look good, then I guess it should.   
  


You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world.   
I'll give you anything, ev'rything if you want things.  
  


I know a mouse, and he hasn't got a house.   
I don't know why. I call him Gerald.   
He's getting rather old, but he's a good mouse.   
  


You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world.   
I'll give you anything, ev'rything if you want things.  
  


I've got a clan of gingerbread men.   
Here a man, there a man, lots of gingerbread men.   
Take a couple if you wish. They're on the dish.   
  


You're the kind of girl that fits in with my world.   
I'll give you anything, ev'rything if you want things.  
  


I know a room full of musical tunes.   
Some rhyme, some ching. Most of them are clockwork.   
Let's go into the other room and make them work." I

"I'll call this one…Bike." Yamato mumbled to himself. In a few days, Taichi found out his Yamato had gone insane. He knew it was up to him to try and make Yamato sane again. I mean, Yamato murdered someone for annoying him. Taichi came running into Yamato's house. 

"Yamato!" He shouted. Yamato's memory drove back from before he went insane.

"Taichi…" Yamato blinked. Taichi came running up to him. Taichi wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist and planted his lips onto Yamato's, giving Yamato a french kiss. 

"Come on Yamato, remember before you were insane. Go back to the old you. I miss the old Yamato."

"No! Taichi! Can't you see? This new me is helping me write!" 

"Sure it helps you write unique lyrics, but you killed someone. You're not the same! I miss the old you!" Tears were forming in the chocolate eyes of Taichi. Tears also began to form in Yamato's blue eyes. Yamato's memory darted. He started turning back to normal. He smiled, and gave Taichi a french kiss, in return of his.

"Thank you, Taichi…"

"Your welcome, Yamato."

Well, I think this one turned out better than Walari. It was pretty touching. I want to give a special thank you to my brother, for telling me about the lead singer of Pink Floyd being crazy, and inspiring me into writing this. 


End file.
